This invention generally relates to an endoscope or borescope, and is more particularly directed to a side-looking type of endoscope that is inserted into a body cavity and directs an elongated forceps or other medical instrument laterally from the distal end of the endoscope into the body cavity.
Endoscopes of this type employ a so-called elevator, which is a pivotally mounted block that is rocked, by means of a control cable, to divert the endoscope forceps from its axial orientation to a lateral orientation as it exits the head. Conventional endoscopes of this type do not have a sealed elevator cable, however. Instead, such endoscopes employ a metal-wrapped plastic tube that runs the full length of the endoscope insertion tube. The elevator control cable lies within this plastic tube. Body fluids and other fluids are allowed to enter this tube from the head. Then, after use, the tube is flushed from the control end of the insertion tube to wash out the control cable. This rather elaborate and labor intensive procedure complicates the endoscopic procedure considerably, and adds to the patient's expense.
Recently, as described in my earlier, and commonly assigned U.S. patent application No. 830,087 filed Feb. 18, 1986, now abandoned, this problem was addressed by encapsulating the end of the control cable connected to the elevator to seal the cable, and making the elevator more or less open so as to be easily flushable. However, in this type of device there is a need to guide the forceps or other tool so that the same does not touch the encapsulation of the cable thus to prevent abrasion or other damage.